<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salamat Sa Follow Back by jugjugan (daeseol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702192">Salamat Sa Follow Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan'>jugjugan (daeseol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anong gagawin ni Jongin kung bigla siyang i-follow at i-like ng kaniyang ultimate crush na law student Park Chanyeol?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salamat Sa Follow Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Written for Narito Kami 2020!<br/>2. Ngayon lang ako nagsulat ng ganito ka-intense na socmed (more of Instagram) AU so pagpasensiyahan niyo na po kung hindi ito ang inyong nakasanayang socmed AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit.” Biglang bangon ni Jongin isang umaga. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!”</p><p>Sa lakas ng boses niya, agad napatakbo si Sehun sa kwarto ni Jongin. Halong taka saka disappointment naman ang sumalubong sa kaniya nang makita niyang nakahilata pa rin si Jongin sa kama niya, hawak ang phone, at nanlalaki ang parehong mata.</p><p>“Ay puta, akala ko kung ano na!” inis na sabi ni Sehun.</p><p>“Shit, Sehun!” bulalas uli ni Jongin. Hindi pa rin siya tumatayo, nakatitig pa rin sa phone na para bang nakakita ng multo. </p><p>“Ano nga ‘yun?”</p><p>Lumunok si Jongin. “Nag-follow back si Chanyeol. Ni-like ni Chanyeol ‘yung photo ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Matagal nang crush ni Jongin si Chanyeol. And by matagal, he meant roughly a month, which was quite a record na considering kung gaano kabilis siya magdagdag at magpalit ng crushes. Nagsimula ‘to nang naisipan niyang maglakad-lakad muna dahil naka-free cut siya. Nang magutom, bumili siya muna ng pansit canton sa isang tindahan sa tabi ng College of Law. Medyo intimidated siya kasi kasabay niyang bumili, mga law students, pero gutom na talaga siya. Pero ibang gutom ang nadama niya nang may tumabi sa kaniyang isang kuya na sa lalim ng boses ay halos mapalambot nito ang tuhod ni Jongin. Agad siyang tumingala, at kulang na lang ay mawalan siya ng malay sa biyayang kaloob ng Diyos. <em>Ang pogi ni kuya.</em></p><p>Habang nag-uusap ang mga magkakaklase ay pasikretong nakinig si Jongin, baka sakaling banggitin ang pangalan nito. Tama nga ang hinala niya nang tawagin ng isa si kuya.</p><p><em>Chanyeol</em>. Hindi ito kinalimutan ni Jongin, hanggang sa matapos siyang kumain. Nang makalayo (tumambay muna siya sa isang malapit na waiting shed), kinuha niya ang phone niya, at nagsimulang mag-stalk. Magaling si Jongin dito, kaya hindi rin nagtagal bago niya nahanap ang Facebook at Instagram nito. Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. </p><p><em>Park Chanyeol</em>. 23. Second year law student. Swerte dahil hindi siya naka-private.</p><p>Nag-scroll siya ng onti sa IG pics. Wala masyadong mukha, pero may mangilan-ngilang mala-magazine shots ang datingan. Lakas ng pormahan ni kuya. Huminga ulit nang malalim si Jongin, realizing na hindi siya makakapag-flail ng maayos nang nasa labas siya. Uuwi na lang muna siya, pero bago siya tumayo...</p><p>“Tangina, I love you kuya.” Sabay press ng follow sa Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>By looking at Chanyeol’s follower count na halos umabot na sa fifteen thousand, hindi inisip ni Jongin na mapapansin siya nito. Not that Jongin wasn’t IG popular, too, with his almost five kyaw, pero para pansinin sa dami ng kanilang followers — and by his crush for that matter — was a massive deal, at least for Jongin.</p><p>“So, what did you do? Did you send him nudes na?” Bungad ni Sehun nang lumabas na si Jongin sa kwarto para samahan ang kaniyang best friend sa almusal. They had been best friends and flatmates since high school, at halos wala na silang itatago pa sa isa’t isa.</p><p>“Fuck off nga. ‘Wag mo ‘ko itulad sa’yo," sabi ni Jongin sabay irap kay Sehun. Pagkatapos ay tumingin lang ulit siya sa kaniyang phone, at bumuntong hininga.</p><p>Umiling si Sehun, nakangiti. “So ano ngang mangyayari next? ‘Di mo machuchupa si Chanyeol nang pabuntong hininga mo diyan.”</p><p>“Gago ka—”</p><p>“I mean, it’s not like ‘di mo pa siya pinag-pantasyahan? Come on?”</p><p>Sehun wasn’t wrong though. Lalo na nang mag-story si Chanyeol ng kaniyang back muscles, at halos ‘di makatulog si Jongin kakaisip kung gaano ito kaganda, ka-firm, at kasarap. But then, in Jongin’s defense, tao lang din siya at natutukso rin.</p><p>“Drop a DM." Sehun shrugged. "If you want progress, that is. Malay mo lang naman."</p><p>Biglang kinabahan si Jongin sa suggestion ni Sehun dahil una, nakakahiya. Pangalawa, natatakot siya na baka isipin ni Chanyeol, ang feelingero niya. Pangatlo, paano kung hindi siga magreply? Pang-apat, actually, the likeliness na gagawin niya ngang mag-DM ay nasa 99.9%.</p><p>"Pero—"</p><p>"Nope, no peros." Inangat ni Sehun ang kaniyang kamay, sabay senyas ng stop. "You've been jerking off too much I swear hindi na pantay yung arm muscles mo. You need a jowa."</p><p>"Can you for a second—"</p><p>"Na-uh. Alam mo, malandi ka naman. Nega ka lang, so DM na."</p><p>Aangal pa sana ulit si Jongin, pero tinignan lang siya ni Sehun na para bang nakaabang sa susunod na gagawin nito.</p><p>"Fine. Mamaya."</p><p>Pumapalakpak si Sehun, nakangiti. "Tapos kapag kayo na, pakilala mo ako sa friend niya a?"</p><p>He was referring to Junmyeon, law student din, kaklase ni Chanyeol, and ka-brad din nito sa frat. Matagal nang ina-attempt ni Sehun na mapansin siya nito, pero wala siyang progress. At ngayong mukhang may opportunity na — through Jongin — mukhang nabuhayan siya ng pag-asa.</p><p>"Kaya pala gustong gusto mong i-DM ko na si Chanyeol." Iling ni Jongin habang kumukuha ng pagkain.</p><p>"Mahal mo naman ako e." Sehun batted his eyes at Jongin. "Galingan mo a?"</p><p> </p><p>Sa dinami-dami ng landi experience ni Jongin, pagdating talaga sa crushes niya, hirap siyang paganahin ang kaniyang inner harot. Kaya naman mahigit trenta minutos na ang nakararaan simula nang bumalik siya sa kwarto, heto siya’t nakahilata habang nakatitig pa rin sa profile ni Chanyeol, inii-scroll up and down lang ang pics at iniisa-isa ito. Hindi siya maka-decide kung ano bang dapat niyang i-send sa DMs.</p><p><em>Hey!</em> Napaka-generic. <em>Are you stalking me?</em> Masyadong feelingero. <em>Thanks for the like?</em> Kinda strange pero pwede na?</p><p>“Tangina naman, Jongin,” bulong niya sa sarili. “Just send a message!”</p><p>Bumangon si Jongin sa pagkakahiga, at umupo ng maayos, nakasandal sa headboard. Binigyan niya ang sarili ng ilang segundo para magisip. Maya-maya pa ay nagta-type na siya.</p><p>“This should do, I guess?” Isip niya. And then he pressed send. As soon as mapindot niya ‘to, agad binitawan ni Jongin ang phone niya, at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Chanyeol just posted a story ng kaniyiang nilutong instant noodle (nothing special), kaya’t inisip ni Jongin na baka mag-reply rin ito kaagad. Sobrang kabado siya, pero bahala na. Susubukan niyang ‘wag ‘tong isipin ngayong araw. Sana magawa niya.</p><p> </p><p>And he failed six hours later. Buong araw na anxious si Jongin dahil wala pa ring reply si Chanyeol. Pero mukhang gusto siyang asarin ng tadhana dahil ang isang araw ay naging dalawa, tatlo, lima, isang linggo. At this point, halos wala na ring pag-asa si Jongin na sasagutin pa siya ng crush niya.</p><p>“Akala mo naman kung sinong gwapo,” bulong ni Jongin habang nag-aalmusal kasama si Sehun. Isang linggo at apat na araw na ang nakalipas matapos niyang sendan ng DM si Chanyeol. And of course, wala pa rin siyang reply na nakuha.</p><p>“Gwapo naman talaga,” sagot ni Sehun.</p><p>Tinignan ni Jongin si Sehun, una ay nakasimangot, pagkatapos ay malungkot. “Gwapo nga.”</p><p>“Nakakahiya, okay? Baka inisip niya ang feelingero ko.”</p><p>“Isipin mo na lang kasi, law student. Walang time sa landi, puro aral. Ayaw mo?” Nginuso ni Sehun ‘yung tirang longganisa ni Jongin sa plato niya. “Akin na lang, okay?”</p><p>Tumango si Jongin because honestly, wala na siyang pakialam. ‘Di na dapat pala nila binring-up ‘yung topic, nawala lang siya sa mood ngayong araw. Oh well, disappointing, pero hindi pa naman end of the world. Sayang lang, kasi crush na crush talaga niya si Chanyeol...</p><p>Na biglang nag-reply sa message niya.</p><p>Ang bilis ng pagkuha ni Jongin sa phone niya, pati si Sehun, napatayo midway sa pagkagat ng longganisa. Sabay nilang binasa ang reply.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339688/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Siniko ni Sehun si Jongin para tuksuin. “Besh, bakit may pa-wink!”</p><p>Walang mapaglagyan ang umaapaw niyang kilig, at halos mangiyak-ngiyak siya sa tindi ng kaniyang ngiti.</p><p>“<em>No biggie</em>.” Ulit ni Sehun. “Parang di naman.”</p><p>Hindi na pinansin ni Jongin ang innuendo ni Sehun, at agad siyang tumayo, nakatitig sa phone, deretso sa kwarto.</p><p>“Oy, Jongin, may klase tayo!” Sigaw ni Sehun nang marinig niyang sinara ni Jongin ang pinto. Wala siyang narinig na sagot.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpagulong-gulong muna si Jongin sa kama bago siya pumirmi. Kailangan niyang ilabas lahat ng kaniyang kilig para kumalma. 'Di na talaga siya umasang sasagot pa si Chanyeol, pero heto siya ngayon, lutang pero sobrang saya.</p><p>Nang makahinga, umayos si Jongin at umupo. This time, feeling niya malakas na ang loob niya para sumagot. Hindi na siya mahihiya. Landi na kung landi.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184883121/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Huminga si Jongin, and then pressed send. Nakangiti siya for a few seconds until he thought, paano kung isang linggo ulit ang hihintayin niya bago makakuha ng reply? Baka naman kwarenta anyos na siya kapag nagka-developan sila. Pero nawala agad ang hinala ni Jongin nang biglang tumunog ang kaniyang phone. Nag-reply agad si Chanyeol!</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184883151/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Medyo kinilig si Jongin dun kasi Chanyeol considered Jongin’s message important enough para maisama sa mga bagay na dapat niyang i-catch up. Nasa kalagitnaan na ng pag-iisip ng reply si Jongin nang biglang mag-send uli si Chanyeol ng message.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138957/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Third pic? Ano nga ulit ‘yung third latest pic niya? Bumalik siya saglit sa profile niya, and it was a bit of a pa-cute pic. Nakatalikod siya, and he was hugging a huge-ass teddy bear. Si Sehun ang kumuha nun, and he thought it was cute. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184343373/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Ayaw sana ni Jongin dahil cool kid ang ina-achieve niyang “aesthetics,” pero genuinely na-cute-an talaga si Sehun sa kaniya nun, isa sa mga bagay na sobrang madalang mangyari. So he begrudgingly posted the photo. Well, guess Sehun’s right, at tama lang ang desisyon ni Jongin na i-post iyon. Hindi mawala ang ngiti niya habang nagta-type ng reply.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184883066/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Nagpagulong-gulong muna saglit si Jongin sa kama. Dali-dali rin naman ang kaniyang pag-upo nang mag-notif uli ang phone niya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184883086/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Mabilis na chineck ni Jongin ang profile ni Chanyeol. Agad niyang nakita ang third pic, at hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang kiligin o kabahan. It’s a photo of Chanyeol in a sweater tapos nakatitig sa camera. Simple pero sobrang gwapo, with his neat hair and sharp looks. Sobrang na-gwapuhan si Jongin, hindi niya lang ni-like ‘yung photo. Nag-comment pa siya ng “Wow.” Iyon ang una at so far nag-iisang comment ni Jongin sa posts ni Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185007516/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Which also meant, alam ni Chanyeol na nag-comment si Jongin doon. Halos kumawala ang puso ni Jongin.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138812/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Napa-iling si Jongin, at mapapa-ngisi sana siya sa disappointment kung GGSS si Chanyeol kahit wala namang maipagmamalaki, pero totoo naman ang sinasabi niya. Kaya wala siyang palag, lalo na’t sobrang punong puno ng feelings ang puso niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin took a break mula sa isang mahabang essay na due bukas. Dahil hindi pa gabi, wala pa ‘yung sense of urgency na kailangan niya nang matapos ‘to, kaya wala siyang gana at ang dali niyang ma-bore. Kaya maya’t maya ang pagsalit niya between his laptop and his phone. Pero kahit nasa phone siya, wala rin siyang magawa. It’s been four days since mag-usap sila ni Chanyeol, at mukhang busy nanaman ang kuya. Ni isang story lang man, wala siyang pinopost. </p><p>Nagpapabalik-balik na lang si Jongin sa profile ni Chanyeol para lang i-admire ang kagwapuhan nito, baka sakaling makahanap ng inspirasyon.</p><p>Eventually, umabot din siya sa dulo ng feed, at this time, wala na talaga siyang magawa. He checked his own profile. It’s been four days, too, since mag-post siya sa IG niya. Pero wala siyang bagong pic dahil kung tambak lang din naman ang usapan, hindi lang naman si Chanyeol ang busy. Mahilig lang talagang mag-procrastinate si Jongin.</p><p>He scrolled through his gallery at naghanap ng lumang pic na pwede niyang ipang-throwback. He then settled sa isang beach pic habang naglalaro sa buhanginan. “<em>Bring me back to fun days</em> 😔,” caption niya. Being kind of popular, it’s no surprise na napuno agad ng notifs ang Instagram niya, pero iba ang rate ng likes at comments ngayon dahil a tiny bit thirst trappish ang kaniyang post. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184343463/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>“Ano ba ‘yan! Kadiri!” Biglang bulalas ni Sehun galing sa kabilang kwarto. Tumawa lang si Jongin at pinabayaan muna ang kaniyang phone dahil kahit ayaw man niya, kailangan pa rin niyang magsulat ng essay.</p><p> </p><p>Lubog na ang araw nang matapos si Jongin sa kaniyang ginagawa. Surprisingly, biglang gumana ang kaniyang utak after niyang mag-post (thanks siguro sa ego boost ng kaniyang Instagram post). He tried his best na ‘wag ma-distract ng phone. Disconnecting it from the Wi-Fi helped, kaya ngayong binalikan na niya ito, biglang flood ng notifications sa phone niya. Pero isang notif lang ang pumukaw sa pansin niya, at ito ay ‘yung comment ni Chanyeol sa post niya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138852/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>“Aba putangina!”</p><p>Agad nanamang napatakbo si Sehun sa kwarto sa biglang sigaw ni Jongin, at kung gaano kabilis ang pagdating niya sa may pintuan ay ganun din kabilis ang pagbago ng mukha niya from worry to disappointment that he ran for nothing <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Ay puta, ‘pag ‘yan si Chanyeol—”</p><p>“Si Chanyeol nga.”</p><p>Bumuntong hininga si Sehun. Naglakad siya palapit kay Jongin at tumabi rito. “Okay, dick pic ba ‘yan?”</p><p>“Gagu ka talaga!” Hinampas ni Jongin si Sehun. “Tignan mo comment niya.”</p><p>Pinakita niya ang comment, at biglang ngumiti si Sehun ng malisyoso. Nag-wiggle isya ng brows sabay ng patuksong kurot sa tagiliran ni Jongin. “Alam mo, ang landi niya.”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sabay ng tango, totally agreeing with Sehun. “Shet, pa-fall ‘to amputa.”</p><p>“Tapos mafo-fall ka naman?”</p><p>“Hindi. Hindi ako marupok.”</p><p>Umiling si Sehun. “Talaga lang ha?”</p><p>“Ay puta ka?”</p><p>Agad tumakbo si Sehun palabas ng kwarto nang naghanap na si Jongin ng ipapang-bato sa kaniya. Nang makalabas, humabol pa ng sigaw si Sehun. “Send a dick pic na!”</p><p> </p><p>Kahit sobrang nahirapan si Jongin ay nagpigil muna siya ng ilang araw bago siya naglakas ng loob na mag-react sa DMs tungkol sa comment ni Chanyeol. Sabi niya diba, hindi siya marupok, so papakita niya kay Chanyeol na hindi talaga siya marupok. Pero pagbukas pa lang niya ng Instagram ay bumungad agad sa kaniya ang isang ma-brasong summer pic ni Chanyeol. Ang caption, “Competitive ako e.”</p><p>Jongin wasn’t exactly sure kung patungkol ba ‘to sa pa-thirst trap pic niya, o may inside joke lang siya with his barkada. Dahil usisero siya, he checked the comments at inisa-isa kung sino ang mukhang mga friends ni Chanyeol: “Competitive?” “Aba, sinong kaaway mo?” “Kung sino man ‘yang ka-competition mo, talo na!” So mukhang hindi ito inside joke. At dahil assumero si Jongin, inisip niyang response ‘to sa kaniyang post.</p><p>Dahil bet naman ni Jongin ‘yung pic — he was not gonna lie though, it’s mesherep — he liked it and commented. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185015846/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t long before he got another DM.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138732/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>And Jongin was never prepared for this kind of landian. Alam naman niyang mukhang maharot si Chanyeol, pero ‘yung ganitong hinuhuli siya? Aba, sige lang. Hulihin lang siya dahil magpapasungkit naman siya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138712/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung ilang buntong hininga ang ginawa niya habang kausap si Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339473/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>At this point, hindi na sigurado si Jongin kung siya pa ba ang nagsi-simp kay Chanyeol o si Chanyeol na ang nagsi-simp kay Jongin. Not that it was bad. He actually liked it. Pero hindi niya inakalang mapapasabak siya sa ganitong klase ng harot. But hey, pwede niya ‘tong tingnan as a nice reward after a day of hard work.</p><p> </p><p>“Maalala ko lang,” simula ni Sehun. Nakatambay sila sa isa sa mga benches ng university garden habang kumakain ng tig-isang plato ng pansit canton. “Sure ka bang walang jowa si Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Bakit mo naman natanong?”</p><p>Tinignan ni Sehun si Jongin, sabay taas ng kilay. “Uh, kasi naglalandian kayo?”</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin. “Kami, naglalandian?”</p><p>“E aba putangina, ano tawag sa pinaggagawa niyo sa Instagram? Job interview?”</p><p>Jongin shrugged. “Ewan. Mukhang wala naman siyang jowa? Wala naman akong nakitang post. Kahit sa stories parang wala naman”</p><p>Tumango-tango si Sehun. “Okay. Sana nga.”</p><p>Tumigil si Jongin sa paghalo ng kaniyang pansit canton at lumapit sa mukha ni Sehun. “May alam ka bang hindi ko alam?”</p><p>Napaatras si Sehun. “Wala? Lumayo ka nga duduraan kita.”</p><p>“Hoy Sehun. ‘Yung totoo.”</p><p>“Wala nga!”</p><p>“E bakit parang—”</p><p>Pinitik ni Sehun ang ilong ni Jongin. “Sira ka. Ang sinasabi ko is baka naman ‘di mo lang alam. Baka naman super private si koya mo, ganoyn. Baka may girlfriend? Or boyfriend. Tapos ‘di pala out si kuya mo kaya pasikreto ang relasyon. O baka anak ng mafia ‘yung jowa niya. Ewan. Ganun ba.”</p><p>“Daming teorya.”</p><p>“Hoy, nagsasabi lang ng possibilities.”</p><p>Medyo na-sad si Jongin sa idea na taken na nga si Chanyeol, pero hindi rin naman mali si Sehun. Kung sakali man, nagpapaka-clown lang ba siya? Shet, sakit sa pride a.</p><p>“Weird naman kung tatanungin ko.”</p><p>“Oo weird. Mag-research ka na lang. O makiramdam,” patuloy ni Sehun, “Makikibalita rin ako. Wala pa naman akong nasasagap na chismis, pero who knows.”</p><p>“Paanong wala kang masasagap na chismis e puro tungkol kay Junmyeon lang naman hinahanap mo.” Inirapan ni Jongin si Sehun.</p><p>“Siyempre unahin ko sarili ko ano! At least alam kong single din siya. So safe na ako. Ikaw na sunod.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Kung tutuusin, casual conversation lang naman ‘yung naging conversation ni Jongin at Sehun patungkol sa kung single ba si Chanyeol, pero for some reason — or perhaps alam niya ‘yung reason, ayaw lang niyang aminin at tanggapin — it bothered Jongin. Lutang siya sa remainder ng klase niya ng araw na iyon. Hanggang pag-uwi, pabalik-balik sa isip niya ‘yung usapan nila. Pero hanggang assumptions lang naman siya. Dapat bang magpa-apekto siya sa tamang hinala?</p><p>Umupo si Jongin sa kama sabay ng isang mabigat na buntong hininga. “Huy, Jongin, ano ba?” Tinapik-tapik niya ang sarili sa pisngi.</p><p>Natigilan siya sa kaniyang pag-iisip nang makakuha ng bagong IG message notif galing kay Chanyeol. Pagkakita pa lang ni Jongin ‘yung notif, agad na nawala ‘yung bigat sa dibdib niya at napalitan ito ng excitement at kilig. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339443/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
</p><p>Natigilan si Jongin. Let’s exchange...what? At bakit? Pero bago pa man siya makasagot, nag-send na si Chanyeol ng picture sa kaniya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339368/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Agad na napahigop ng hangin si Jongin sa bigla. Pinigilan na lang niya ang sarili niya para di mapasigaw dahil ayaw nanaman niyang maistorbo si Sehun (lalo na’t nagre-review rin ito para sa exam). Tinitigan niya maigi ‘yung pic. Zoom dito, zoom doon. Humingang malalim. Shet, kapag hindi niya pinress ‘yung back, titigan lang niya ‘tong picture ng magdamag.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882851/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Hindi na nag-filter si Jongin. Gwapo naman talaga.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339228/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Medyo kabado si Jongin pero lowkey competitive din siya, so umanggulo siya, inayos ang kanyang phone, at kumuha ng litrato. He took a few shots, para lang may pagpipilian siya, then he sent one.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138542/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Siksik, liglig, at umaapaw ang kilig ni Jongin, hindi na niya alam paano pa 'to ie-express. Pinapaalala niya sa sarili niyang 'wag siyang sisigaw, pero ang hirap.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882706/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Aba, puta? Anong level ng landi na 'to? As always, hindi handa si Jongin sa biglang pa-ganito ni Chanyeol. Inspiration level na agad? Not that he's complaining, pero hala?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339163/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>At this point, hindi na talaga makapagpigil si Jongin. Kung anu-anong squeal at pigil na sigaw ang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Ang harot harot! At nagpapaharot naman siya.</p><p>"KIM JONGIN ALAM KONG NAGLULUMANDI KA DIYAN," biglang bulalas ni Sehun sa labas ng kwarto. "SUBUKAN MONG SUMIGAW TALAGA, BUBUHUSAN KITA NG KUMUKULONG TUBIG."</p><p>Agad na tinakpan ni Jongin ang bibig niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang sabi ni Jongin, gagawa siya ng paper sa library. Pero malamig, at ang sarap sa pakiramdam. Nasa dulong sulok pa siya, perfect spot para mag-nap. Nap na naging tulog. Kaya heto siya ngayon, nasa lobby ng alas-siyete ng gabi, mag-isa habang hinihintay na tumila ng ulan. Kelangan niyang makauwi kaagad at ituloy ang dapat ay tapos na sana niyang paper dahil due na ‘to bukas.</p><p>Inis na inis siya sa sarili niya, pero wala rin naman siyang magawa kundi maghintay na tumila. Hindi rin siya makagawa ng paper habang naghihintay dahil he was just stupid enough to not bring his laptop charger.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184887016/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Honestly, bored lang talaga siya at gusto niyang maglabas ng kaniyang drama. Hindi niya intensyong magpapansin, kaya laking gulat niya nang bigla siyang minessage ni Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882636/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Kinabahan na si Jongin. Ayaw niyang mag-assume pero kung tama ang pakiramdam niya, shet. Shet. <em>Shet</em>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185138277/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Habang nagta-type si Chanyeol ay lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin. And he had all the reasons para makaramdam ng kabog sa dibdib, especially nang sumagot na si Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184339028/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p><em>I can save you then.</em> Paulit-ulit na binasa ‘to ni Jongin. Nananaginip lang ba siya? At seryoso ba talaga ang tadhana — magkikita ba sila ni Chanyeol ngayon? </p><p>Agad na tinignan ni Jongin kung ano ang suot niya. Denim shirt at jeans, ‘yung may mantsa pa ng ketchup na natapon sa kaniya kanina. HIndi naman sobrang halata, pero kahit na. Hindi siya as presentable as he wished. Hindi ito ang inimagine niyang una nilang pagkikita ni Chanyeol. Pero wala siyang choice. Hindi na siya binigyan ni Chanyeol ng choice.</p><p>Inisip ni Jongin na maghihintay pa siya ng at least fifteen minutes when Chanyeol said na he will leave “in a few” pero totoo palang few lang talaga dahil in just five minutes, may bumubusina na sa entrance ng college niya. Nag-alangan pa si Jongin dahil baka para sa iba ‘yung busina, but he realized na siya na lang ang estudyante sa lobby. Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, sabay ng panlalamig ng kamay.</p><p>Nag-roll pababa ang window at bumungad sa kaniya si Chanyeol, nakangiti. </p><p>“Jongin?” tanong nito. Napahigop ng hangin si Jongin.</p><p>“Hi.” Kulang na lang ay matunaw si Jongin at humalo sa tubig-ulan.</p><p>“Hop in.”</p><p>Nahiya naman si Jongin na paghintayin pa si Chanyeol kaya agad siyang sumakay. Laking gulat niya nang ang bumungad sa kaniyang amoy ay hindi air freshener kundi pabango, at sure si Jongin na galing ‘to kay Chanyeol. Amoy pogi, amoy mayaman. Lalong nakakahulog ng loob—</p><p>Huminga ng malalim si Jongin.</p><p>“Hello.” Hindi nawawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Nice meeting you.”</p><p>Jongin chuckled. “Well, not the meeting I expected but yes, nice meeting you.”</p><p>“Ayaw mo ba ako makita?” pabirong tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hindi naman.” Hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, kaya’t hindi rin mapigilan ni Jongin na mangiti. “Kung alam ko lang sana nagsuot ako ng pang-mukhang tao.”</p><p>“Sus,” ani Chanyeol sabay iling. “Pogi ka pa rin naman.”</p><p>Pilit iniipon ni jongin ang pagsabog sa kaniyang dibdib dahil hindi siya pwedeng magpakarupok right in front of Chanyeol. Gusto rin niyang bumanat pabalik, kaso nauunahan siya ng feelings at napapatahimik na lang siya.</p><p>Dahil malakas pa rin ang ulan and it didn’t look like hihina siya anytime soon, hindi nakakagulat na na-traffic din sila, which meant they had quite the time para magusap. Inuna ni Chanyeol i-interrogate si Jongin bakit nasa school pa siya ng ganoong oras, with an ending na tumatawa na lang siya sa kamalasan ni Jongin. Sinundan pa ‘to ni Chanyeol saying na he’s a knight in shining armor pa pala to save Jongin. Ngumisi na lang si Jongin, but honestly, it’s kind of true naman.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chanyeol said he was just in the library din ng college niya, but unlike Jongin, he was being productive dahil nagbabasa siya ng cases and reviewing for a quiz. He took a break, saw Jongin’s story, and decided he probably needed to go na.</p><p>Kapag natatahimik sila, hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na sumulyap kay Chanyeol. He didn’t want to look creepy so he tried his best to be sneaky about it. Mukha namang hindi ito pansin ni Chanyeol dahil nakatingin lang din naman siya sa kalsada — which he ought to do naman while driving — tumitigil lang kapag traffic at nag-uusap sila. Paulit-ulit ang pabuntong-hininga ni Jongin, although he would at times do it mentally. Never niyang inisip na mangyayari ‘to ngayong gabi. Honestly, not the most romantic meeting he imagined, but not worst din naman.</p><p>There were a few more other things Jongin learned throughout the drive. Tulad ng two years older pala si Chanyeol, at Psychology pala ang bachelor’s degree niya. Jongin didn’t need to tell na Business Ad siya dahil obvious giveaway naman iyon nang doon siya sunduin ni Chanyeol. Then Jongin remembered something, and he tried his best na tanungin ito ng swabe — kung may dine-date ba si Chanyeol ngayon. Kinabahan si Jongin, but he needed to know, para naman alam niya kung may lugar ba talaga ang feelings niya ngayon.</p><p>“And you’re asking a law student a?”</p><p>Jongin chuckled. “Aba, malay ko ba? May mga kakilala akong nasa law school pero may jowa.”</p><p>“Wow.” Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “Sana all. Ikaw ba?”</p><p>Umiling si Jongin. “Grades muna.” Then he laughed.</p><p>“Grades. Talaga lang a?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“E bakit parang ayaw mo maniwala?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You don’t look like you’ll be the one to stay single. Or at least you know, walang ka-fling.”</p><p>Natawa si Jongin, not exactly sure if Chanyeol was trying to flirt or insult him. “Are you saying na fuckboy ako?”</p><p>“Hoy, ikaw may sabi niyan, hindi ako!”</p><p>“Grabe ka!”</p><p>“What I’m saying is, you’re too good-looking to be single.”</p><p>At agad na natameme si Jongin. Pakiramdam niya, yung patak ng ulan sa windshield ng kotse, mga pana ni Kupidong tumatagos sa puso niya. Shet, ganito ba kalandi si Chanyeol? Again, he wasn’t complaining, pero kelan ba siya magiging handa sa ganitong banatan?</p><p>“Tigilan mo nga ako!”</p><p>Tumawa lang si Chanyeol.</p><p>It wasn’t long bago sila makarating sa condo kung saan nakatira si Jongin. Malakas pa rin ang ulan ng dumating sila. Habang papatigil na ‘yung kotse sa tapat ng condo, napansin ni Jongin na palabas si Sehun, naka-jacket at may dalang payong.</p><p>“Oh, that’s my best friend!” ani Jongin.</p><p>“Should we let him know na andito ka na?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jongin shrugged. “How?”</p><p>Bumusina si Chanyeol right before Sehun could open his umbrella. Tinignan niya ang kotse, a little confused, hanggang sa tumigil ito sa entrance. Then lumabas si Jongin.</p><p>“Uy! Andito ka na,” ani Sehun. “Shet, akala ko ano nang nangyari sa’yo. Susunduin pa sana kita.”</p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Jongin na mapa-”Aw” dahil ang sweet naman ng best friend niya. Pero bago pa siya mag-react ulit, tumingin uli siya sa kotse.</p><p>“Thank you!” he yelled. Chanyeol rolled down the passenger seat’s window, at nag-bye din kay Jongin.</p><p>“Ingat!” pahabol ni Jongin before Chanyeol drove away.</p><p>Naiwang nakabuka ang bibig ni Sehun habang sinusundan ng tingin ang kotse. Nang mawala na ‘to, agad naman siyang tumingin kay Jongin, nakangiti at parang excited. “Ay putangina mo kang malandi ka!”</p><p>“Hoy wala kaming ginawa,” agad na sabi ni Jongin. Bago pa man siya maka-react, hila-hila na siya ni Sehun papasok ng condo.</p><p>“Haliparot ka! Marami kang iku-kwento!”</p><p>“May paper pa ako—”</p><p>“Wala akong paki!”</p><p> </p><p>Although napuyat, Jongin managed to finish his paper. He tried his best not to get distracted, kahit may mga singit na pa-message si Chanyeol. Marupok siya, of course, dahil nag-reply pa rin siya sa “Good luck sa paper!” and “See you again!” nito, pero after that, focused na siya.</p><p>It was afternoon the next day, habang naghihintay sa next class niya, nang mag-check ulit si Jongin ng Instagram. Nothing special, just out of habit. Ang una niyang napansin ay may bagong stories si Chanyeol. Of course na-excite siya, not necessarily because he was expecting na it’s about him or anything. He just enjoyed how they’re like a peek into Chanyeol's life. Kahit kapiranggot lang man.</p><p>Ini-skip niya ‘yung mga naunang stories at dumeretso kay Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184344188/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>“<em>Kyungsoo?</em> Tanong ni Jongin sa sarili. May dalawa pang extra stories.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185143412/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Hala. Inaalala ni Jongin ‘yung conversation nila ni Chanyeol kagabi. Ang sabi niya, “Sana all.” That meant na wala siyang jowa, or at least ‘yun ‘yung pwede mong i-assume sa statement niya. Siguro nga wala siyang jowa, pero paano kung taken na pala ang puso niya? </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184344108/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Pakiramdam ni Jongin ay binagsakan siya ng toneladang bakal sa dibdib. Of course, hindi naman ‘to babanggitin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. They’re not that close yet to be honest, at ‘yung landian nila, parang testing lang kung sino ang mas marupok at bibigay. Pero Jongin wished he knew kung sino si Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Chanyeol.</p><p>He didn’t understand bakit medyo may kirot. He shouldn’t even feel this way dahil una,  wala pa nga silang pinatutunguhan ni Chanyeol. Kahit maglagay ng label, wala pa sila sa ganoong level. Pangalawa, assumption lang naman ‘tong ginagawa niya. Hidi nga niya kilala si Kyungsoo diba? Pero the chances of his assumption being true was still there, at kahit papaano, siyempre, umasa siya na kaya sila may Instagram harutan kasi yanno, baka naman may pag-asa.</p><p>Biglang dumating si Sehun at tumabi sa kaniya. Bilang best friend, napansin niyang may ikinalulungkot ang kaibigan niya. Siyempre nagpakwento ito, at agad namang nagsabi si Jongin.</p><p>“Alam mo friend,” ani Sehun, “kesa magmukmok ka diyan at magpa-aoekto sa pagiging assumero mo, alamin mo na lang kung sino ‘yun.”</p><p>“Edi nagmukha na akong usisero nun. Baka mag-isip ng kung ano ‘yun.” Simangot ni Jongin.</p><p>Nag-shrug si Sehun. “Okay, ikaw bahala.”</p><p>“May alam ka ba?”</p><p>“Wala.”</p><p>Naka-pout na si Jongin. “Meron kang alam e.”</p><p>“Hala ‘to? Wala nga! Aba kung may alam ko sinabi ko na sa’yo ‘no,” sagot ni Sehun. “Alam mo it’s also in my interest na maging kayo ni Chanyeol dahil kayo ang magiging tulay ko kay Junmyeon, okay?”</p><p>Hindi na umimik si Jongin at bumuntong hininga na lang. He’ll think about it mamaya dahil sa totoo lang, medyo wala siya sa mood mag-isip. Baka pagdating sa bahay, saka niya malalaman kung anong dapat niyang gawin.</p><p> </p><p>True enough, matapos makapag-shower at makapag-pahinga, at nang maklaro na niya kahit papaano ang kaniyang utak, saka lang nalaman ni Jongin kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. He went back to Chanyeol’s story, sabay reply.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882501/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Halos pandirihan ni Jongin ang sarili niya habang tina-type ito, pero kayang tiisin para sa potential pag-ibig.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882426/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Natigilan si Jongin not out of surprise, but of relief. So ayan, makakahinga na siya nang maluwag. Hindi na siya mag-i-emoterong palaka sa kaka-assume niyang taken na ang puso ni Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882421/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Jongin pressed send before he could even think through what he just typed. ‘Yung split second na bigla niyang na-realize na shet, he fucked up. Nag-panic siya. “Shit shit shit shit!” Paulit-ulit niyang sinabi habang nakatitig sa conversation nila. Wala na. Na-send na. At nabasa na ni Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882366/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Bakante ang utak ni Jongin. Of course hindi naman naive si Chanyeol sa mga ganiyang bagay. Malamang may hinuha na siya, pero Jongin still had to try.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184338773/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Napapikit si Jongin as soon as he sent the message. Nagdasal na lang siya, na sana ‘wag nang mangulit si Chanyeol at kagatin na lang niya ‘yung explanation.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882281/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Pulang-pula na ang mukha ni Jongin. <em>Sabi mo</em>. Chanyeol knew Jongin was lying, and while he might have decided to drop it na, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Jongin na mahiya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184338683/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p><em>Nini</em>. Nini? Did Chanyeol just call him Nini? Well, nasa username naman niya ‘yung Nini, pero teka lang? Wow. Wow? Aba? Ano ‘to? At bakit kilig na kilig siya? </p><p>Patay na ngayon Jongin, sira ang concentration niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nag-free cut si Jongin ngayong araw kasi ‘di naman dumating ‘yung prof nila, pero wala pang alas dose ng tanghali at wala na siyang klase. He could be writing his thesis, pero ang tanong is, gusto ba niya? Ayaw naman niyang dumeretso sa condo nila dahil wala rin naman siyang gagawin dun. Kaya heto siya, nagpapaligoy-ligoy sa uni, lakad-lakad muna. Hindi naman mainit. Siguro titigil na lang siya sa isa sa madadaanang tindahan para kumain at magpahinga.</p><p>Jongin took this walk as leisurely as possible. Pampa-kalma lang. Ngayong lalo silang lumalapit sa hell week, dapat ine-enjoy niya ‘yung mga ganitong simpleng bagay. Nilabas niya ang kaniyang phone. Halos bakante ang main university avenue dahil oras ng klase kaya perfect time to capture the moment. Tumigil siya saglit para kumuha ng picture.</p><p>Ipo-post na sana niya sa Instagram ‘yung mga photos nang magulantang siya sa isang busina. Wala naman siya sa kalsada para businahan, at nire-ready na ni Jongin ang sarili para mang-away, pero bigla itong natigilan nang makita si Chanyeol sa driver seat.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hi!” From annoyed, biglang naging excited ang mood ni Jongin.</p><p>“Wala kang klase?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Agad umiling si Jongin. “Great. Nag-lunch ka na?”</p><p>Umiling uli si Jongin. <em>Great</em>? Medyo bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.</p><p>“Wanna grab lunch with me?”</p><p>Bago pa man maisip ni Jongin ang dapat niyang isagot, nakatango na siya. That split-second realization na naka-oo na siya ay lalo lang nagpakaba sa kaniya.</p><p>“Yey!” Napatid ang hininga ni Jongin sa ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Hop in.”</p><p>Wala nang rason si Jongin para umatras pa. Also, kanina pa nakatigil si Chanyeol, baka masita pa siya, kaya agad na ring sumakay si Jongin.</p><p>“Wala ka ring klase?” </p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. “Meron, pero mamaya pa. Nagla-lunch din naman kaming law students.”</p><p>Tumawa sila pareho. Papalabas na sila ng uni, at pasulyap-sulyap si Jongin sa kasama niya ngayon. Naka-long sleeve ito pero naka-roll hanggang elbows. Ang hot, actually, at sobrang attractive. Napansin niyang nakasabit ang blazer nito sa likod ng kotse. Imagining Chanyeol in business attire just made Jongin blush. Kelangan niyang ma-distract.</p><p>“So, saan tayo kakain?” agad niyang tanong.</p><p>“Hmm, ikaw ba, saan mo gusto?”</p><p>Jongin shrugged. “Ewan. Kahit saan.”</p><p>“<em>Kahit saan</em>.” Sabay tawa si Chanyeol. “Okay, sige I’ll decide.”</p><p>Nag-drive deretsong Maginhawa si Chanyeol. Not that Jongin minded. Gusto nga niya rito e, so plus pogi points pa lalo kay Chanyeol kasi dito sila nagpunta.</p><p>"So, saan tayo?" Tanong uli ni Jongin. Nag-park sila sa isang sidewalk parking area, at nang makababa, na-realize niyang napapalibutan sila ng cafes and restaurants, so hindi siya sure kung saan siya dapat dumeretso.</p><p>"There." Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang isang pizza resto across the street. "Tara."</p><p>Tatawid na sana si Jongin nang biglang may humila sa kaniya pabalik. May dumaang nagmamadaling tricycle sa harapan nila na ikinabigla ni Jongin. 'Yung pwersa ng hila ang una niyang naramdaman, pagkatapos ay 'yung kamay na nakabalot sa sarili niyang kamay. Tumingin siya rito. Hawak siya ni Chanyeol. <em>Shet</em>.</p><p>"Muntik na. 'Di ka marunong tumawid ano?" Akala ni Jongin ay papagalitan siya ni Chanyeol, pero nakangiti lang ito sa kaniya.</p><p>"H-hoy, marunong akong tumawid! 'Di ko lang napansin—"</p><p>Umiling-iling si Chanyeol, at napahigop ng hininga si Jongin nang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Not convinced. Tara na."</p><p>At nagsimulang maglakad si Chanyeol nang hindi bumibitaw kay Jongin. Nahila siya sa biglang paggalaw, pero agad naman siyang nakahabol sa paglalakad. Pero halos bakante na ang utak niya. Na-conscious pa siya ng slight, worried na baka may kakilala siya around at makita siyang may ka-holding hands.</p><p>Hindi siya binitawan ni Chanyeol hanggang sa makarating sila sa kakainan nila. At sa pagkakataong iyon, pakiramdam ni Jongin ay bumabalik na rin siya sa tamang ulirat. Did...did that just really happen? Hindi pa siya makapaniwala.</p><p>Nakahanap agad sila ng table, and Chanyeol ordered for them dahil ngayon pa lang kakain si Jongin dito. It’s not a fancy restaurant, though, to Jongin’s surprise. Tipong hindi puntahan ng mga klase ni Chanyeol na mukhang Bracket A at nakatira sa Forbes Park. Pero sabagay, kung masarap naman ‘yung pagkain, why not diba? Tapos kasabay mo pang kumain, masarap din. Ay.</p><p>“You gotta try their four cheese,” ani Chanyeol pagbalik sa mesa nila. “It’s really good. Sobra.”</p><p>“Iiwan kita rito kapag hindi,” pabirong react ni Jongin.</p><p>Nag-usap muna sila about school habang hinihintay ‘yung order. Medyo na-excite si Jongin dahil again, he’s getting a glimpse of Chanyeol’s life. Normally pala, hindi naman lumalabas si Chanyeol for lunch, pero gusto niyang kumain ng masarap, pampalubag loob dahil hindi siya nakasagot sa recits kanina. Hindi kasi niya nabasa ‘yung case na pinagusapan nila sa class, kaya heto, he needed something to lift his mood up bago ang susunod niyang klase.</p><p>Inamin din ni Chanyeol na napapagod na siya sa law school, which he kind of expected, pero hindi naman niya nakikita ang sariling susukuan ito kasi pangarap talaga niyang maging lawyer. Minsan lang talaga, may mga pagkakataong pakiramdam niya, mas okay pang bumitaw kesa magpatuloy. Hindi man sobrang maka-relate sa level ng hirap, get ni Jongin ‘yung part na nakakapagod. Fourth year na siya, thesis year, so iba ang pressure ngayon. Pero hindi niya maiwasang malungkot sa idea na baka tumigil si Chanyeol kapag 'di na niya kinaya. Hindi naman kasi biro ang law school.</p><p>“If you need someone to talk to, though, kapag pagod ka na,” simula ni Jongin, “you can always DM me.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Thanks. Glad I bumped into you kanina.”</p><p>“Just say you were stalking me.” Ngumisi si Jongin.</p><p>“As if.” Natigilan saglit si Chanyeol nang dumating ‘yung pagkain nila. “But really, I’m glad ikaw kasabay kong kumain ngayon.”</p><p>Gustong mag-react ni Jongin sa pagkain dahil nakakagutom ‘yung bango ng pizza, pero hindi rin niya mapigilang kiligin sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Hindi na nila pinaghintay ang pizza. Halatang gutom sila pareho dahil ang bilis nila itong naubos, considering na the one they got was actually good for five people. Wasak diet pero okay lang dahil totoo 'yung sabi ni Chanyeol. Masarap nga 'yung four cheese pizza nila rito.</p><p>"See?" Ani Chanyeol. "Kaya alam kong 'di mo ko iiwan."</p><p>Hala ano raw? Nakangiti lang si Jongin, pero deep inside may party na sa dibdib niya.</p><p>"Ay, wait, Jongin." Biglang umabot si Chanyeol ng tissue at walang pasabing pinunasan ang gilid ng labi ni Jongin. Ayaw ni Jongin ng cliche, pero that didn't mean ayaw niya 'yung feelings na kasama nun. He froze in his seat, habang marahang pinunasan ni Chanyeol 'yung naiwang sauce sa bibig niya. Kung namumula na siya, hindi na rin naman niya maitatago dahil literal na katapat niya si Chanyeol.</p><p>"H-hala, ano ba 'yan!" Kumuha rin si Jongin ng tissue at pinunasan ang sarili.</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Wala na."</p><p>"Hoy, ikaw ah!"</p><p>"O, ano?" Nakakaloko 'yung ngiti ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ewan ko sa'yo!"</p><p>Umiling-iling si Chanyeol, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti. "So...let's go back?"</p><p>Tumango si Jongin. Pwede bang 'wag na? Pwede bang they spend the remainder of the day together na lang? Hay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185137897/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>“At saan ka pupunta?” Tanong ni Sehun.</p><p>“Basta. ‘Wag mo na ko tirhan ng ulam,” sagot ni Jongin. “Sa labas na ako kakain.”</p><p>Umiling-iling si Sehun. Nagluto pa naman siya ng ulam para sa kanila. “Hoy malanding lalaki, siguraduhin mong may masusubo ka ngayong gabi kung hindi talaga!”</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin, nagmamadaling isuot ang sapatos. “Sira ulo ka talaga.”</p><p> </p><p>Pagbaba pa lang ni Jongin ay nakita na agad niya si Chanyeol. Nag-alangan pa nga siyang lumapit kasi sakop na sakop ni Chanyeol ‘yung buong table ng papel, libro, saka dalawang cups ng kape. Nakakunot pa ang noo, tutok na tutok sa laptop. Pero nang iangat nito ang tingin, agad niyang nakita si Jongin sabay ng biglang kaway at ngiti. Habang naglalakad papalapit ay tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit sa kabilang table, kinausap ang nakaupo rito, at nang tumango si kuya stranger, binuhat ni Chanyeol ang upuan papunta sa table niya.</p><p>“Hi,” bati ni Jongin.</p><p>“Hello. Sorry, ang kalat.” </p><p>“Nag-aaral ka. Okay lang ‘yan.”</p><p>“So, what do you want? Coffee? Tea? Cake?”</p><p><em>Ikaw</em>, sa isip-isip ni Jongin, pero dahil hindi naman siya ganoon karupok (ayos na ‘yung pumayag siyang samahan si Chanyeol ngayon), hindi niya ‘to sinabi.</p><p>“Ah, no. Okay lang, I’ll ord—”</p><p>“No, no. Ako na.” Bago pa man makapalag si Jongin ay tumayo na si Chanyeol. “Coffee? Caramel frappe? ‘Yan lagi ko nakikita sa IG mo e.”</p><p>Ay wow, observant si kuya! “S-sige, caramel frappe na lang. Tall lang. Nagkape na’ko kanina.”</p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at dumeretso sa cashier. Nang makuha ang order, dumating siyang may extra slice ng chocolate cake.</p><p>“Gutom?” Biro ni Jongin.</p><p>“Sa’yo ‘yan. Libre ko na.”</p><p>"Ay, uh, okay." Nahiya ng onti si Jongin, sabay ng matinding kilig. Hala, ano ba 'tong ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kaniya? "Th-thanks."</p><p>"Basta ikaw."</p><p><em>Basta ikaw</em>. Hoy, anong basta ikaw? Mabuti't hindi pa iniinom ni Jongin 'yung kape niya kung hindi either nabuga niya ito o nasamid siya. Grabe na 'tong pakilig ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Ang gwapo na nga, ang swabe pa.</p><p>"Go, tuloy mo na 'yung inaaral mo," ani Jongin in an attempt to keep his feelings under control.</p><p>"Ikaw, ano gagawin mo?"</p><p>Naglabas si Jongin ng readings galing sa bag niya. "Magbabasa na lang din ng readings. Alangang magkwentuhan tayo e nag-aaral ka."</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Sabagay. Oh well, enjoy."</p><p>Bumalik si Jongin sa huling part na binasa niya sa readings niya at sinubukang intindihin ito. Key word: sinubukan. First sentence pa lang, kinailangan niyang ulit-ulitin. Bukod sa naga-adjust pa ang utak niya sa bagong environment, hindi rin niya mapigilang madistract sa gwapong nilalang sa harapan niya. Maya't maya ang sulyap niya. Mas marami pa ata siyang tingin kay Chanyeol kesa sa words na nababasa.</p><p>Hanggang sa nahuli siya ni Chanyeol, at nagkatinginan silang dalawa. Natigilan si Jongin, habang si Chanyeol ay napataas ng parehong kilay, as if asking bakit. Ngumiti si Jongin at nagmadaling umiling, sabay balik sa readings. From his peripheral vision, nakita niya si Chanyeol na ngumisi bago bumalik sa binabasa niya.</p><p>Eventually naman ay nahanap na rin ni Jongin ang tamang mood at pacing. 'Di rin nagtagal ay na-absorb na niya 'yung readings niya, 'di na alintana ang ingay at kung ano pang distraction sa paligid niya. Kahit si Chanyeol, 'di na niya napapansin.</p><p>Nang ilipat ni Jongin ang page, napansin niyang nakatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Inakala niyang nag-iisip lang ito dahil mukhang may sinusulat din siya sa laptop niya, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang titig sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Binaba niya ang readings niya.</p><p>"B-bakit?" Tanong ni Jongin.</p><p>Ngumiti bigla si Chanyeol. "Wala naman."</p><p>"Huy bakit nga?"</p><p>"Wala nga. Gusto lang kita tingnan. Bawal ba?"</p><p>Mabilis na uminit ang mukha ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam ano ang dapat isagot.</p><p>"E-ewan ko sa'yo!"</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Isipin mo na lang, at least 'di ko na kailangang manghingi ng selca sa'yo."</p><p>Flashback to when Chanyeol asked for a selca exchange, at sinabi nito na inspired na siyang gumawa ng digests after Jongin sent him a selca.</p><p>"Hoy, tigil-tigilan mo nga ako!" pakunwaring inis na sabi ni Jongin, pero nakangiti. "Magaral ka na diyan!"</p><p>"Okay po," ani Chanyeol, nakangiti pa rin.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a repeat of the coffee “study session” again — kind of — although this time, si Jongin naman ang kailangan mag-aral. Nasira kasi ‘yung aircon sa condo at hindi ito maayos until hapon, kaya’t iniwan na muna niya si Sehun dun para maghintay sa gagawa, habang si Jongin ay magaaral muna sa coffee shop.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184338538/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p><em>Okay sige.</em> Of course umiral nanaman ang karupukan ni Jongin. But honestly, kahit may feelings siya ngayon, mas preoccupied siya ng exam niya para bukas. Mamaya na niya iisipin ano ba dapat niyang maramdaman ulit kapag dumating na si Chanyeol.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, dumating na nga si kuya. Kumaway si Jongin at tinanggal ang bag na naka-save sa upuan sa tapat niya.</p><p>“Hi,” bati ni Chanyeol. It’s his usual grinny smile na gustong gusto ni Jongin.</p><p>“You have plenty of time for a law student a,” pabirong sabi ni Jongin.</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Order lang ako. Do your thing lang, don’t mind me.”</p><p><em>Don’t mind me</em>. Susubukan ni Jongin kahit mukhang mahihirapan siya. At totoo ngang nahirapan siya, at least sa simula. Nang bumalik si Chanyeol, sinubukan nitong ‘wag magsalita unless kausapin ni Jongin. He was trying his best na ‘wag maging istorbo. Jongin appreciated it a lot, pero kasi naman, kung ganito ka-gwapo ang kaharap mo, kaya mo bang hindi madistract?</p><p>Nagawa rin naman ni Jongin bumalik sa momentum ng pag-aaral. May mga pagkakataong nahahagip niya si Chanyeol na nakatitig sa kaniya, which kind of felt a little awkward but also kilig, pero Jongin needed to focus.</p><p>“Wait.” Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol, at hindi na naghintay ng sagot. Nag-”okay” si Jongin at agad ding bumalik sa readings niya. Maya-maya pa ay bumalik si Chanyeol na may dalang tray ng tsaa at sandwich.</p><p>Magko-comment na sana si Jongin ng “Uy, nagutom ka a” pero inunahan siya ni Chanyeol. “Alas sais na. Kumain ka muna.”</p><p>Natigilan si Jongin at agad siyang tumingin sa labas. Medyo madilim na nga. Then tumingin siya sa relos niya. Tama si Chanyeol, alas sais na nga. That meant mahigit apat na oras na siyang nag-aaral.</p><p>“Teka. Ha?”</p><p>Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Binilhan na kita ng pagkain para ‘di ka na tumayo. ‘Di ka naman makakapag-aral ng maayos ‘pag gutom ka.”</p><p>Ilang segundo ring natulala si Jongin bago marahang inabot ang tsaa. Chamomile, pampakalma. “Thank you. Bayaran ko—”</p><p>Umiling agad si Chanyeol. “Nah, don’t think about it. Go, eat.”</p><p>Halos wala nang mapaglagyan ng tuwa at kilig si Jongin. ‘Di na nga siya sure kung makakakain pa ba siya kasi busog na agad siya sa alaga. Charot. Habang kumakain, biglang na-realize ni Jongin na kung apat na oras na siyang nag-aaral, halos apat na oras na rin niyang kasama si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Wait! Wait.” Tumingin agad si Chanyeol na busy sa pagcheck ng kaniyang phone. “Wala ka ba talagang dapat gawin?”</p><p>“Pinapaalis mo na ba ako?”</p><p>“I mean, you’ve been here for like what, three, four hours? Wala ka namang ginagawa.”</p><p>Nag-shrug si Chanyeol. “Wala e. Gusto ko lang lumabas.”</p><p>“Nakakahiya naman. ‘Di mo naman ako kailangan samahan.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “If...if I bother you, I can go naman.”</p><p>“No! No. No.” Nagpanic si Jongin kasi baka he unintentionally hurt Chanyeol. “Uhm, you can stay. If you want. Okay lang sa ‘kin, I swear.”</p><p>Natawa bigla si Chanyeol. “Hay Jongin. Cute mo talaga.”</p><p><em>Cute mo talaga</em>. Chanyeol just called him cute. Napayuko agad si Jongin dahil alam niyang nagba-blush na siya ng todo. Can they not flirt right now dahil ‘yung focus ni Jongin, kailangan nasa readings at wala sa feelings?</p><p>“S-sira ka,” nahihiyang tawa ni Jongin. “Ikaw, ‘di ka ba kakain?”</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. “I’m good.”</p><p>“Sure ka a?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Nagpatuloy ang sumunod na oras. Bumalik si Jongin sa readings, si Chanyeol naman, either naglalaro sa phone o nagche-check ng Instagram. Andun pa rin ‘yung paminsan-minsang pagtitig ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, pero malapit na siya matapos sa inaaral niya kaya’t hindi siya dapat magpa-apekto.</p><p>“Done!” Nag-stretch si Jongin as soon as maibaba niya ‘yung readings niya sa mesa.</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“Yup. Good.”</p><p>“Hatid na kita?”</p><p>“Diyan lang naman ako.”</p><p>“Well, madadaanan naman ng kotse ko so sabay ka na.”</p><p>Sabagay. ‘Di na tumanggi si Jongin kasi alam niyang ipipilit ni Chanyeol na sumabay siya.</p><p>“Thanks a,” ani Chanyeol as soon as makasakay sila.</p><p>Nagtaka si Jongin. “Para saan?”</p><p>Chanyeol shrugged. “Wala. For letting me accompany you.”</p><p>“Ako dapat nagsasabi niyan e,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin.</p><p>Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay ngumiti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184882116/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa phone.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185137767/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Naiwan nanamang mag-isa si Jongin dahil may klase pa si Sehun. Exam lang naman kasi ang agenda niya for today. Dahil wala rin naman na siyang gagawin pang iba, at ayaw pa niyang umuwi, naisipan na lang niyang kumain at tumambay sa garden. Kumuha siya ng kwek-kwek saka gulaman. Halos wala namang estudyante sa labas kaya pwede niyang solohin ‘yung isa sa mga benches.</p><p>Kalagitnaan siya ng pagnamnam ng kwek-kwek nang biglang may tumabi sa kaniya.</p><p>“Pahingi naman ng kwek-kwek mo.”</p><p>Tumingin si Jongin sa gilid niya, at muntikan na niyang malunok ng buo ‘yung kwek-kwek nang makita niya si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Sira ulo ka talaga,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin. “Bakit nandito ka?”</p><p>“Isa lang class ko today. Nag-cancel ‘yung second class ko,” agad na sagot ni Chanyeol. He didn’t even wait for Jongin to say yes, umupo na lang ito sa tabi niya. Si Jongin naman, in-offer ‘yung natitirang kwek-kwek.</p><p>“Gusto mo?”</p><p>Ngumiti si Chanyeol pagkatapos ay umiling. “Hindi, okay lang. Joke lang.”</p><p>“Okay.” Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pagkain. For a while, walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Nakatitig lang sa garden, pinapanood ‘yung mga estudyanteng naglalaro sa malawak na damuhan. May kaunting pabusina ng mga kotse at pag-ihip ng hangin. Pero nang bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol, rinig na rinig ito ni Jongin.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” simula ni Jongin. Chanyeol hummed. “May...problema ka ba?”</p><p>“Ako?”</p><p>“Hindi. ‘Yung kwek-kwek. Baka may problema ‘yung kwek-kwek.”</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol.</p><p>“No, honestly,” patuloy ni Jongin. ‘Yung paulit-ulit na pag-thank you kagabi. ‘Yung pabuntong-hininga sa kotse. ‘Yung pagsama niya kay Jongin buong araw kahapon kahit na may klase siya ngayon. Hindi naman naive si Jongin pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay, at pakiramdam niya ay naghahanap si Chanyeol nang mapagsasabihan ng kung ano mang iniisip niya.</p><p>Isa ulit pang mabigat na paghinga. Sumunod ay yumuko si Chanyeol. </p><p>“I want to quit.”</p><p>Hindi agad naintindihan ni Jongin kung ano ibig-sabihin ni Chanyeol. Inisa-isa pa niya ‘yung context clues. Quit. Saan? May sinalihan ba siya? Teka. </p><p>Teka. <em>Hala.</em></p><p>“No way.”</p><p>Tumingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol, and for the first time, biglang napansin ni Jongin sa mga mata nito na sobrang pagod na pagod na siya. <em>Law school</em>.</p><p>“I really do.”</p><p>Kinilabutan si Jongin. “B-bakit?”</p><p>Masyadong malungkot ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Then he shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just so tiring. I’m tired.”</p><p>“I’m...I’m sorry. I don’t...know what to say.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Hindi alam ni Jongin ano talaga ang dapat sabihin. When he asked Chanyeol kung anong problema, he wasn’t prepared for this conversation. Suddenly, ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya, ang bigat sa dibdib. Nakatitig lang siya sa natitirang kwek-kwek sa plastic cup na hawak niya.</p><p>“Final na ba ang decision mo?” mahinang tanong ni Jongin.</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. It gave Jongin a bit of hope until magsalita uli si Chanyeol. “Not 100%. But it’s close.”</p><p>“How are you feeling? Ngayon.”</p><p>“Sad. Tired,” agad na sumagot si Chanyeol, “and scared.”</p><p>Hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung mabigat na pakiramdam, at parang kada segundo, lalo lang itong dumidiin sa kaniya. All of a sudden, Jongin started crying. Agad na pinunasan ni Jongin ang mata niya. <em>Huy, Jongin. Ano ba 'yan?</em></p><p>Na-alarma si Chanyeol. "Shit, Jongin? Why? Oh my god. Are you crying?"</p><p>Umiling si Jongin kahit obvious naman na umiiyak siya.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."</p><p>"Wala," sagot ni Jongin, pahikbi. "Swear, wala. Ako lang 'to."</p><p>Halata pa ring nag-aalala si Chanyeol, naka-angat parehong kamay as if unsure kung dapat ba niyang hawakan si Jongin o hindi.</p><p>"I shouldn't have told you," ani Chanyeol. "Sorry."</p><p>"No, ako naman 'yung nagtanong." It helped, 'yung pag-iyak, para kahit papaano ay medyo mabawas-bawasan naman 'yung bigat sa dibdib niya. Pero weird. Bakit ba siya naiyak? Hindi naman siya 'yung titigil sa law school. Hindi naman siya 'yung nakakaramdam ng pagod na sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Pero bakit parang sobrang apektado siya?</p><p>"I...haven't told anyone. Ikaw pa lang."</p><p>Tumingin si Jongin kay Chanyeol.</p><p>"I don't know, Jongin."</p><p>"'Di mo naman kailangang mag-desisyon agad ngayon," ani Jongin.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. "But thanks for asking. No one's asked me how I feel in a while."</p><p>Suddenly, parang gusto niyang yakapin si Chanyeol ngayon, pero baka lalo lang siyang mapaiyak kapag ginawa niya 'yun.</p><p>"Ice cream, gusto mo?" biglang tanong ni Chanyeol. Nakarinig sila ng bell, at may paparating na mamang sorbetero sa direksyon nila. "Pampasaya kahit papano."</p><p>Ngumiti si Jongin at tumango.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184338448/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Tumigil saglit si Jongin. Honestly, kanina pa niya iniisip ‘yung rason bakit siya umiyak. Not that he hadn’t found an answer yet, pero iniisip pa niya paano niya ito sasabihin kay Chanyeol without sounding na nanggi-guilttrip siya.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184881926/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Setting the kilig from Chanyeol’s pa-heart emoji aside, totoo namang nakakalungkot isiping someone would give up their dreams dahil pagod na sila. Obviously, not for Jongin to judge — at alam niya ‘yun dahil hindi siya ang nakakaramdam — pero hindi niya lang talaga kayang ma-imagine gaano katinding pagod ‘yung kailangang maramdaman ng isang tao to ultimately decide their dream is no longer worth pursuing. Siguro, hindi siya magiging ganoon kalungkot kung random stranger ‘yung titigil, pero Chanyeol wasn’t a random stranger to him.</p><p>Then a new and sudden realization came. Kailan pa siya nag-care ng todo-todo kay Chanyeol? Nag-transcend na ba ‘yung feelings niya from “simpleng crush lang naman kita at siguro may times na gusto kita tikman” to “ang gusto ko lang naman ay makita kang masaya”? Agad napa-upo si Jongin sa kama at tinapik-tapik ang parehong pisngi. Tumigil na lang siya nang mag-message uli si Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185137622/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Hala, ayan nanaman ‘yung pa-selca. Pero mukhang busabos si Jongin ngayon, kaya hindi siya magre-reply ng selca. Bago ang reply, though, ise-save muna niya ‘yung pic.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184338253/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo,” simula ni Sehun habang almusal. They were getting ready to go to school. “Hindi ko alam kung hanggang anong base na ang naabot mo kay Chanyeol, pero ‘di mo pa ako pinapakilala kay Junmyeon.”</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin. “Hindi naman kasi pa pinapakilala sa ‘kin!”</p><p>Umiling si Sehun. “Hay nako. ‘Wag na, Jongin.”</p><p>In-ignore lang ni Jongin ‘yung pagda-drama ni Sehun, thinking it was just a typical, not-so-serious tampo, hanggang sa biglang lumabas sa Instagram feed ‘yung bagong post ni Sehun.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185142472/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Jongin mapasigaw, sabay ng biglang paghampas kay Sehun nang paulit-ulit.</p><p>“Pota! Ano ba! Ang sakit!” Natatawang naiinis na sabi ni Sehun.</p><p>“Hoy ano ‘to? Paliwanag mo!”</p><p>Turned out, ‘yung business na tinawagan ni Sehun para mag-ayos ng aircon a few days ago, si Junmyeon pala ang may-ari. Kaso that day, for some weird reason, ang dami nilang customer at walang pwedeng makapag-check ng aircon. So si Junmyeon na mismo ang pumunta at nag-ayos, of course to Sehun’s surprise. Then the rest was history. They went out, at ngayon, textmates na sila.</p><p>“Textmates <em>lang</em>? True ba?” Jongin wiggled his brows.</p><p>“Alam mo, Jongin, minsan, we just gotta take it slow,” ani Sehun habang tumatango. “Wala pa kami sa ganong level. Pero knowing my skills, malapit na kami run.”</p><p>Umiling-uling si Jongin. “Hay nako! Nako talaga.”</p><p>“Kaya ikaw, galingan mo a?” Sehun said.</p><p>“Galingan?”</p><p>“Kay Chanyeol. Kasi magdo-double date tayo.”</p><p>“Ay!” Humalakhak si Jongin. “So confident kang magiging jowa mo si Junmyeon?”</p><p>Nag-flip ng hair si Sehun. “Aba, sa gwapo kong ‘to? At sa laki ng ano ko?”</p><p>“Hoy, hindi personality ang pagiging daks.”</p><p>“But it helps,” sabay kindat si Sehun.</p><p>Umirap si Jongin, pero natatawa. “Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo ba na ‘yung best friend ko, he’s going out on dates with Junmyeon?”</p><p>Magkasama uli si Jongin at Chanyeol, this time sa isawan. Libre uli ni Chanyeol kasi he still felt a bit bad nung napaiyak niya si Jongin the other day. Nagpumilit naman si Jongin na wala ‘yun talaga, at ‘di niya ‘to kailangang gawin, pero Chanyeol insisted. Sino ba naman si Jongin para tumanggi diba? Free isaw na libre ng pinaka-poging nilalang sa mata niya?</p><p>“Sabi na e, that’s why he looked familiar. Sehun, right?”</p><p>Tumango si Jongin. “Grabe, nagulat ako e.”</p><p>“It’s about time. Tagal na ring single ni Junmyeon,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Pero small world ano? Akalin mo ‘yun, I met you, then Junmyeon met Sehun.”</p><p><em>I met you.</em> Hindi agad maka-imik si Jongin. So what was he implying? Na they’re dating din? Ganon? Parang kulang na lang ay sumabog ang dibdib niya with rainbows and butterflies.</p><p>“Alam mo ikaw—”</p><p>Nakangiti si Chanyeol. “Ano?”</p><p>“W-wala. Ready na ‘yung isaw!”</p><p>Totoo naman, kasi narinig ni Jongin tawagin ‘yung number nila. Tiningnan lang siya ni Chanyeol, sabay iling, bago kinuha ‘yung inorder nilang isaw. Thankfully, naiba na ‘yung topic nila habang kumakain. Sa ngayon, Chanyeol still went to his classes kahit he felt like he was just basically dragging himself to school. Hindi naman nagtanong si Jongin regarding his decision — o kung may final decision na ba siya. Hindi naman kailangang madaliin ‘yung ganung bagay.</p><p>“How about you?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>“Thesis na lang na,” sagot ni Jongin. “May ilang exams pa pero manageable naman. ‘Yung thesis lang talaga.”</p><p>“So I guess you’ll be busy over the weekend.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Found a nice place best for writing though. Tahimik saka cozy. Gusto mo subukan this weekend?”</p><p>Jongin would normally stay lang sa bahay o kaya sa coffee shop malapit sa kaniya, pero busy ito kapag weekend at mahirap magsulat kapag maingay. So yes, okay ‘yang sumama siya kay Chanyeol. Tama ‘yan. Congrats Jongin, ang galing talaga niyang mag-hanap ng legitimate na rason para sumama kay Chanyeol.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>Kahit na nagsabi si Jongin na ‘wag na, wala nanaman siyang nagawa sa pagpupumilit ni Chanyeol na sunduin siya. Pero okay na rin, dahil at least bawas gastos sa pamasahe, dagdag time with Chanyeol.</p><p>Dumating sila sa isang milk tea shop, at kahit medyo naka-diet si Jongin, i-e-excuse niya ang araw na ito at magiging cheat day dahil gagawa siya ng thesis (read: may “date” siya with Chanyeol). </p><p>True enough, mas okay ‘tong lugar na ‘to than the coffee shop. Onti ang tao, cozy, mas chill kasi maliwanag at nakakakalma. Umorder si Jongin ng isang wintermelon milk tea, at nagsimulang mag-trabaho right away. Tulad ng dati, Chanyeol did his best para ‘wag i-distract si Jongin, although Jongin couldn’t say it’s always working considering na lagi naman siyang nadi-distract sa kagwapuhan ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Although may dala rin namang laptop si Chanyeol, at mukhang may ginagawa rin siyang law school stuff, nariyan pa rin ‘yung pasulyap-sulyap niya kay Jongin, ‘yung pagtitig ng matagal, random na pagngiti, saka ‘yung biglaang libreng pa-merienda. Mahigit tatlong oras na rin namang nagsusulat si Jongin. Okay lang namang mag-break, paalala ni Chanyeol.</p><p>They shared a huge plate of fries, tapos tig-isang order sila ng takoyaki. Random kwentuhan, konting asaran at tawanan. Nang wala nang mapag-usapan, huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol.</p><p>“By the way,” Chanyeol paused, “I...guess I’m not quitting anymore.”</p><p>Mabilis na tumingin si Jongin kay Chanyeol. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m not quitting law school,” paglinaw ni Chanyeol, may kaunting ngiti sa labi.</p><p>“Hala. Wait.” Umayos ng upo si Jongin. “If...if this has to do with me crying, like if ever you felt like I’m making you feel guilty, no, no. That’s not—”</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi! Hindi, I swear!”</p><p>Tumigil agad si Jongin. “O-okay.”</p><p>“Bakit parang hindi ka masaya?”</p><p>“I’m happy! Really! Promise,” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin, nagtaas pa ng kamay. “Wala lang. I just wasn’t expecting you’d make a decision about it in a week.”</p><p>“Yeah. But actually, kasalanan mo ‘to e,” ani Chanyeol, nagbibiro.</p><p>“Hala!” Biglang nagbago ang expression ni Jongin. “Sorry talaga!”</p><p>“Huy, joke lang!” Tumawa agad si Chanyeol sa agad na pag-panic ni Jongin. “What I mean is, thank you sa reminder na dream ko maging lawyer. Hindi naman sa nakalimutan ko siya, pero minsan kapag sobrang pagod ka na, hindi mo na iisipin kung importante pa bang pangarap mo ‘yung hinahabol mo.”</p><p>Nag-pause si Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Jongin. “Kaya ayun. Thank you. So I’m not quitting law school, ‘cause you know, dreams”</p><p>“Dreams,” ulit ni Jongin.</p><p>“Yeah, dreams.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Jongin, this time, todong ngiti na. Wala na ‘yung worry na baka napilitan lang si Chanyeol. Yumuko siya kasi pakiramdam niya, nagba-blush na siya. “I’m happy.”</p><p>Walang pasabi ay biglang inabot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Jongin at kinurot itong parang pisngi ng toddler. “Cute mo, nakakainis!”</p><p>“Shit, aray! Hoy!” Pinalo ni Jongin si Chanyeol kasi masakit naman talaga, pero deep inside, sasabog na siya sa kilig.</p><p>Tumawa lang si Chanyeol, at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng merienda. Si Jongin naman, nakahawak pa rin sa pisngi.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa kalagitnaan na ulit ng trabaho si Jongin nang bigla silang maistorbo pareho ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hala, huli sila o!”</p><p>Sigurado si Jongin na boses ni Sehun ‘yun, at tama ang kaniyang hinala nang tumingin siya sa hagdan at nakita niya si Sehun — at Junmyeon — na paakyat sa second floor ng shop kung nasaan sila. Agad silang nagkatinginan ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“B-bakit kayo nandito?” tanong ni Jongin.</p><p>“Uh, just gonna hang out,” sagot ni Sehun. “Anong meron?”</p><p>“Thesis.” Walang alinlangan sa sagot ni Jongin dahil totoo namang nagsusulat siya ng thesis niya.</p><p>“Hoy, Junmyeon a!” Ayan nanaman ‘yung mapang-asar na tono ng boses ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Umiling lang si Junmyeon, nakangiti. “Tsk tsk. Iba ka talaga.”</p><p>“Shut up,” ani Chanyeol, then they did this handshake na parang pang-fratboy. Magka-brad nga pala sila sa frat nila.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Junmyeon,” biglang sabi ni Junmyeon nang humarap ito kay Jongin. “Lagi kang nababanggit ni Sehun, akala ko nga boyfriend ka niya.”</p><p>Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay nito for a handshake. “Nice to meet you. And nope, never kong magiging boyfriend ‘yan. Magugunaw muna na mundo bago mangyari ‘yun.”</p><p>Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Mukha nga. That’s nice to hear.”</p><p><em>That’s nice to hear</em>? Mabilis na tinignan ni Jongin si Sehun, as if nagte-telepathy sila, at si Sehun naman, nginitian lang siya with a very meaningful look. Mag-best friend talaga sila dahil tinginan pa lang, nagkakaintindihan na sila.</p><p>Hindi na nagpaalam si Sehun at umupo ito sa tapat ni Jongin. “So, thesis. Really.”</p><p>“Totoo nga! Tignan mo,” pinakita ni Jongin ‘yung laptop niya with all the MS Docs and PDFs. Convinced naman si Sehun.</p><p>“And si Chanyeol naman,” pahabol ni Junmyeon.</p><p>“Uhm,” medyo nag-alangan si Chanyeol, at napatingin pa siya kay Jongin. Sinundan ito ng tinginan ni Sehun at Junmyeon. “Wala lang. Sinamahan ko lang siya.”</p><p>“Sinamahan.”</p><p>“Okay, sinamahan.”</p><p>Sabi ni Junmyeon at Sehun, obviously nangaasar. “Not dating a?”</p><p>Mabilis ang iling ni Chanyeol, at agad din ang sagot ni Jongin. “No, no. It’s not like that.”</p><p>“Actually,” biglang singit ni Chanyeol. “Wrong timing ‘yung pagdating niyo kasi kanina pa kami rito, and katatapos lang ni Jongin sa chapter niya.”</p><p>Tiningnan ni Jongin si Chanyeol, confused, dahil hindi pa siya tapos sa sinusulat niya. Then biglang inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya from under the table, at hinila ito.</p><p>“Ah, yes! Yes!” biglang sabi ni Jongin. Agad niyang sinave ‘yung document, at nang masiguradong okay na ‘to, sinara na niya ‘yung laptop niya. “We’re about to leave nga e.”</p><p>“Ay, sayang naman. Akala ko pa naman may double date nang magaganap,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Tumawa lang si Chanyeol, pero si Jongin naman ay tumigil saglit sa pagligpit ng gamit at tinignan uli si Sehun. Nag-shrug lang si Sehun sa kaniya.</p><p>“Okay!” Tumayo si Jongin, nakasabit na ang bag sa balikat. “It was nice meeting you, Junmyeon.”</p><p>Tumango si Junmyeon. “Yeah, nice meeting you, too.”</p><p>Lumapit si Jongin kay Sehun. “Hay, marami kang ikukwento,” bulong nito.</p><p>Tumawa si Sehun. “Gaga. Ikaw rin.”</p><p>Mabilis na lumabas ang dalawa at naglakad papunta sa kotse. “Well, that was weird,” ani Chanyeol.</p><p>“Actually.”</p><p>“I know ‘di ka na makakasulat nang maayos when those two are around, so I guess we should move to, I dunno, somewhere else.”</p><p>Hala, na-touch naman si Jongin. Akala niya ay na-awkwardan lang siya sa nagaganap, pero si Jongin pa rin pala ang iniisip ni Chanyeol all this time. Napakagat-labi na lang siya habang nakangiti.</p><p>“Kaso, ‘yun nga lang,” pahabol ni Chanyeol. “I don’t know any good place for us to stay na. Malamang puno na ‘yung ibang coffee shops.”</p><p>Totoo naman. Lagpas na ng 5PM, at weekend pa, so siguradong dagsa na ang mga tao. “I guess I will just have to go home. Nasa labas naman si Sehun.”</p><p>“Okay, hatid na kita,” ani Chanyeol. Jongin wasn’t sure, pero parang may halong disappointment sa boses nito. Baka imagination lang niya.</p><p>Dahil malapit lang naman ‘yung condo, wala pang limang minuto ay nakarating na sila sa entrance. Nag-wish pa si Jongin na sana traffic para tumagal-tagal pa sanang magkasama sila, pero smooth ang biyahe e. Kaya heto siya, kahit nag-aalangang umalis, wala nang magawa.</p><p>“Salamat,” ani Jongin.</p><p>“No problem. Good luck sa thesis,” sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Palabas na ng kotse si Jongin nang bumuntong hininga ito. “Ano, Chanyeol…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Uhm, do you want to stay?”</p><p>Halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na medyo confused siya.</p><p>“I mean, if gusto mo sumama sa taas, sa unit. I’ll probably cook dinner for myself, kaso you know, thought you’d like to have dinner with me na rin.” Habang nagsasalita si Jongin ay unti-unti ring humihina ‘yung boses niya, halatang nahihiya sa offer niya. Lalo pa siyang kinabahan nang hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol.</p><p>“You cook?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I mean, basic lang. Will probably just have adobo kasi madali.”</p><p>Biglang ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Yeah, sure!”</p><p>Bigla rin ang pag-ngiti ni Jongin. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Of course. I just have to find somewhere to park.”</p><p>Tumango si Jongin. “Sure. Will wait for you in the lobby.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, umalis si Sehun na malinis ang unit nila dahil nakakahiya naman kung ang naabutan ni Chanyeol ay ‘yung “normal” state — the makalat state. Dumeretso si Jongin sa kusina at hinanda ‘yung rekado para sa adobo. Ayaw sana ni Jongin na tumulong si Chanyeol, kaso nagpumilit ito. (“Kesa naman tumunganga ako,” sabi nito.) Pumayag na rin siya dahil, hello, kailan ba siya tumanggi kay Chanyeol. Bonding time na rin, saka para ma-feel din niya ‘yung domestic Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hmm.” Tumikim si Jongin ng konting sabaw ng adobo. Gusto kasi ni Chanyeol ng matamis na adobo, pero hindi siya sure kung tama na ‘yung asukal na nilagay niya.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hindi ko alam kung dapat ko pa dagdagan ng asukal o hindi na.”</p><p>“Sweet ka naman e, so sweet na rin ‘yang niluluto mo,” ani Chanyeol.</p><p><em>Heto nanaman po tayo</em>. Pinalo ni Jongin si Chanyeol. “Nakakainis ka a. Dali na!”</p><p>“Fine, tikman ko,” ani Chanyeol, natatawa.</p><p>Nag-scoop ng kaunting sabaw si Jongin habang lumapit naman si Chanyeol. Dapat ay ibibigay niya ‘yung kutsara rito, pero hindi gumagalaw ‘yung braso nito, hanggang sa naka-lean na ito kay Jongin as if waiting na ipasubo sa kaniya ‘yung kutsara. In fact, Chanyeol was a little too close. Not that hindi ito gusto ni Jongin, pero hindi siya exactly prepared sa ganitong moment. </p><p>Kesa naman paghintayin pa niya in an awkward position si Chanyeol, ginawa na lang ni Jongin kung ano ‘yung dapat gawin. Medyo nangingig pa siya, mabuti’t hindi ito natapon.</p><p>“Ah, that’s good!” Nag-thumbs up si Chanyeol, nakangiti.</p><p>“C-cool,” ani Jongin, mabilis na tumingin sa kaldero, kinakabahan na baka namumula ang kaniyang pisngi.</p><p>“Alright, will prepare the rice!” Excited na kumilos si Chanyeol, at naghain ng kanin. Hinanda naman ni Jongin ang plato’t kutsara. Soon they were on the table, at ready nang maghapunan.</p><p>“Thank you,” simula ni Chanyeol nang maka-upo.</p><p>Ngumiti si Jongin. “Welcome. This feels nice.”</p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol. “Yeah. Feels domestic, too.”</p><p>Nang matapos kumain, nagsimula si Chanyeol ligpitin ‘yung mga plato. Pinigilan siya ni Jongin, but once again, nagpumilit si Chanyeol.</p><p>“May thesis ka pa diba?”</p><p>“Pero—”</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. “Go, go. Ako na bahala rito. Maghuhugas lang naman ng pinggan. Isipin mo na lang, ito bayad mo sa libre ko kanina.”</p><p>Na-amaze na lang si Jongin sa kung paano nagagawa ni Chanyeol gumawa ng mga dahilang hindi niya matanggihan. Ganito ba kapag law student?</p><p>“F-fine. Fine.” Kahit naga-alangan, marahan siyang lumakad palayo, paulit-ulit na sumisilip sa kusina. Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol, and made one last nod as if shooing Jongin away. Ngumisi si Jongin bago dumeretso sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, mabilis kumapit ang concentration kay Jongin this time. It helped na nasa kwarto niya siya, a comfortable space. Sa first ten minutes, nagawa agad niyang tumapos ng dalawang paragraphs. Pero pause muna diyan, kasi biglang kumatok si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Uhm, done with the dishes,” sabi nito. “I’ll just...stay here?” Tinuro niya ‘yung bean couch sa sala. “If you need me, tawagin mo lang—”</p><p>“Ah, no stay here! Mainit diyan,” putol ni Jongin. “Dito lang may aircon. Well, Sehun’s room, too, pero get.”</p><p>Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya, a little unsure. “Baka maistorbo kita.”</p><p>Agad na umiling si Jongin. “No, it’s okay. Kaso, sorry, I don’t have any extra chair. You can sit on the bed, though. I won’t mind.”</p><p>Chanyeol blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Mm-hm!”</p><p>“Okay. Won’t bother you, I swear.”</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin and thanked him for that. ‘Di naman niya kailangang sabihin ‘yun kasi totoo namang hindi nang-iistorbo si Chanyeol.</p><p>Dahil nasa peak concentration si Jongin, tuloy-tuloy ang pagsulat niya. From time to time, he would check on Chanyeol, at sa kada tingin niya, titingin lang din siya at ngingiti, then balik na sa phone. Dagdag inspiration para kay Jongin. Hindi na niya namalayang halos dalawang oras na siyang nagsusulat, at medyo nakakapagod sa utak at sa likod. He thought it would be nice to take a break, tutal naka-abot naman na siya sa gitna ng RRL niya. He turned around, about to talk to Chanyeol, nang makita niya itong naka-upo sa kama, naka-sandal sa pader, at naka-idlip.</p><p>“Hala,” ang unang nasabi ni Jongin, although medyo napalakas at na-guilty siya dahil biglang nagising si Chanyeol. “Ay sorry!”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I fell asleep.”</p><p>Hindi mawala ang ngiti ni Jongin kasi nakatatak pa rin sa utak niya ‘yung hitsura ni Chanyeol habang natutulog. “It’s okay! Ang cute mo ‘pag tulog pala.”</p><p>“Sira ka.” Natatawa at nahihiyang iling ni Chanyeol. “Tapos ka na ba?”</p><p>Umiling si Jongin. “Almost. Gusto ko lang mag-break. Nakakangalay sa likod.” Then he plopped on the bed.</p><p>“Bakit ba may thesis pa kasi?” Jongin groaned, nakasubsob ang mukha sa unan.</p><p>“Hirap maging estudyante, ano?”</p><p>“Sobra.”</p><p>Biglang nakarinig si Jongin ng camera shutter. Agad siyang tumingin kay Chanyeol, at nakita niya itong hawak ang phone, nakatutuok sa kaniya.</p><p>“Huy, ano ‘yun?”</p><p>“Ang cute mo e, so pinicture-an ko.”</p><p>“Ano ba ‘yan!”</p><p>“Wala naman mukha mo e,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Sumimangot si Jongin, at hinanap niya ang kaniyang phone. Nang maabot ito from his desk, binuksan niya ang camera. “Mukha ka pa namang bagong gising.”</p><p>“Hoy, wait!”</p><p>Twice na pinindot ni Jongin ang camera, sabay tingin sa kuha. “O, wala rin naman mukha mo rito.”</p><p>“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Pareho silang nagtawanan.</p><p>“Oy, cute o!” Pinakita ni Jongin ‘yung kuha niya kay Chanyeol, at nag-agree naman ‘to.</p><p>“Pwede ko i-story?”</p><p>“Pic mo naman ‘yan e. Okay lang.”</p><p>And Jongin did. Tumahimik siya saglit, inayos ang pagkaka-edit ng pics, at pinost sa kaniyang Instagram.</p><p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50185143502/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184344253/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a></p><p>Paulit-ulit na tinignan ni Jongin ‘yung story niya, nakangiti. “Cute nito.”</p><p>“Cute ka kasi,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Ngumisi si Jongin, sinusubukang i-contain ang sarili kahit medyo struggle. “Alam mo, ikaw a?”</p><p>“O, ano?”</p><p>“Obvious ka.”</p><p>“Na ano?”</p><p>“Gusto mo ako, ano?” </p><p>Halatang pabiro at medyo pang-asar ang tono ni Jongin dito, at sinadya niya 'yon, pero deep inside, gusto rin niyang hulihin si Chanyeol. At this point, obvious naman nang nasa "bet kita at bet mo rin ako pero bakit parang ayaw pa nating mag-aminan" stage na sila. Tanong nga ni Jongin, sino ba ang mas marupok sa kanila at unang bibigay?</p><p>"Paano kung sabihin kong oo?" </p><p>Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Sa ngiti at galaw ng mukha nito, parang sinasakyan lang niya si Jongin, pero alam ni Jongin ang mga ganitong galawan. </p><p>Nagsisimula na siyang kabahan. Halata sa tawa niya. "P-parang tanga 'to."</p><p>"Luh," sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ano?"</p><p>"Tinanong mo 'ko kung gusto kita. Sabi ko oo."</p><p>Sobrang lakas na ng kabog ng puso ni Jongin, pakiramdam talaga niya kakawala na 'to sa dibdib niya. "S-seryoso ka ba?"</p><p>"Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?"</p><p>"E 'di naman halata sa mukha mong seryoso ka!"</p><p>"Hala." Natatawa na si Chanyeol. "Paano ba dapat umamin?"</p><p>"Huy, Chanyeol, teka—"</p><p>"Seryoso ako."</p><p>Nanginginig ang kamay ni Jongin sa sobrang kaba at sorpresa. Totoo bang nangyayari 'to? Na umaamin si Chanyeol? Na may gusto sa kaniya si Chanyeol?</p><p>"Hindi ako nagjo-joke," patuloy ni Chanyeol. This time, hindi na siya nakangiti, at totoong seryoso nang pareho ang tingin at boses niya. "Gusto kita."</p><p>Walang masabi si Jongin. Hindi pa rin siya kapaniwala. Pakiramdam niya, humihiwalay ang kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya, pero pilit siyang kumakapit kasi at the back of his head, ‘yung natitirang sane part ng utak niya, nire-remind siyang realidad ito.</p><p>Hindi niya alam pero agad siyang tumayo sa kama at tumakbo papalabas ng kwarto. Narinig niya si Chanyeol na tinawag siya, pero 'di niya 'to pinansin. Dali-dali siya sa kusina, kumuha ng tubig, at uminom. Deretsong lagok, baba ng baso sa mesa, at huminga ng malalim. Tinapik-tapik niya ang pisngi niya. <em>Jongin, umayos ka. Get your shit together. Totoo 'tong nangyayari.</em></p><p>Tumalikod siya at tumingin sa nakasabit na salamin malapit sa kaniya. Tinitigan niya ang sarili niya nang maigi kasi halatang pulang-pula na ang mukha niya.</p><p>"J-Jongin," biglang tawag ni Chanyeol. Nasa bukana siya between sala and dining. Agad na tumingin si Jongin, at halos madurog ang puso niya nang makita si Chanyeol na parang takot.</p><p>"Sorry. Sorry, I think I surprised you," patuloy ni Chanyeol, "sa sinabi ko."</p><p>Tumahimik sila for a few seconds.</p><p>"Last question talaga," ani Jongin. "Totoo ba 'yun, lahat ng sinabi mo?"</p><p>Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol, pero marahan itong tumango-tango.</p><p>"Shit," bulong ni Jongin sa sarili. Hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili. Nagmadali siyang naglakad palapit kay Chanyeol at agad itong niyakap. As in mahigpit na yakap.</p><p>Nagulat si Jongin na sobrang sakto lang pala ng height niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Na parang salong-salo siya ng katawan nito. Ang bango, ang warm, ang sarap kayakap ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Jongin, what—"</p><p>"I don't know what to say. Pero same."</p><p>"Ha?"</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Anong same?"</p><p>"Shit, ang hirap umamin. Nakakainis."</p><p>"Umamin? Na you like me, too?"</p><p>Napakagat ng labi si Jongin, pero tumango siya at nag-hum. Naramdaman niyang humimas ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa likod ni Jongin na sinundan ng maiiksing tawa.</p><p>"Tinakot mo 'ko."</p><p>"Sorry," bulong ni Jongin.</p><p>"Favor naman."</p><p>"Ano?"</p><p>Hindi pa rin sila bumibitaw sa pagkakayakap.</p><p>"Gusto ko sabihin mong gusto mo rin ako. I just want to hear it."</p><p>Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa damit ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya umamin dahil at this point, may dapat pa ba silang itago? Pero ang hirap mag-words kapag halo-halo na 'yung emosyong nararamdaman mo.</p><p>"Please—"</p><p>"I like you," mabilis na sinabi ni Jongin nang maramdaman ang boses ni Chanyeol. "I really like you. So much. I could kiss you right now."</p><p>Ang bilis at ang lakas ng tibok ng dibdib ni Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwalang sinabi niya 'to out loud. Ang sarap sa feeling. Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya, at marahan silang pinaghiwalay.</p><p>Tumingin si Jongin sa mukha ni Chanyeol, pero bago pa niya masilayan ito ng buo, lumapit agad si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya sa labi. Agad na nanghina ang tuhod ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi na niya kayang tumayo ng maayos, kaya’t napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa damit at braso ni Chanyeol. Agad naman siyang hinawakan nito sa likod, at dahan-dahang isinandal sa pader. Ang lamig sa balat, pero baka dahil ang init lang ng pakiramdam niya. May konting paggalaw, konting buka ng bibig, pero walang halong sabik, walang halong pag-overstep dahil baka masyado silang madala at ‘di makapagpigil.</p><p>Unti-unting humiwalay si Chanyeol, nakatingin sa mga mata ni Jongin, habang si Jongin naman ay nakakapit pa rin kay Chanyeol. Pareho silang nakangiti, walang sinasabi. Muling lumapit si Chanyeol, at hinalikan si Jongin.</p><p>Sakto sa pagdampi ng labi niya ay ang biglang pagbukas ng pinto at pumasok si Sehun, nakapalibot ang braso kay Junmyeon, parehong bumubungisngis. Nahuli pa nilang nagnakaw ng halik si Junmyeon kay Sehun bago nila na-realize na hindi pala sila nag-iisa sa condo ngayon. Mabilis na napalitan ang kanilang tawanan (at impending harutan) ng pagkagulat nang makita nila si Chanyeol basically kabedoning Jongin.</p><p>“HOY!”</p><p>Agad na humiwalay si Chanyeol sa pagsigaw ni Sehun, habang si Jongin naman ay nag-ayos ng pagtayo.</p><p>“Wait, Sehun—”</p><p>“Wala nang wait-wait! Nahuli na namin kayo!” Sobrang halata sa boses ni Sehun na excited siya sa natuklasan nila.</p><p>“Makasabi ng nahuli akala mo ‘di namin kayo nahuli!” sagot ni Jongin, although nanginginig ang boses dahil hindi pa siya completely nakaka-get over sa kaba at excitement ng confession kanina.</p><p>“Kung wala pala kami rito, magmi-milagro pa pala kayo rito,” gatong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Aba, kayo ‘tong gumagawa ng milagro!” sagot naman ni Junmyeon. Mukha namang pinaninindigan na ng dalawa ang pagiging sila dahil hindi sila bumibitaw sa pagkakahawak ng kamay.</p><p>“Alam mo,” panimula ni Sehun habang hinahanap ang kaniyang wallet sa bag, “bibili tayo ng beer at pulutan at magku-kwento kayo sa kung ano mang nagaganap ngayon.”</p><p>“Kami lang?” tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Fine, kami rin,” agad na sagot ni Sehun. “Tara Junmyeon. Bili tayo sa baba.”</p><p>Hindi na naghintay si Sehun ng sagot, at agad niyang hinila palabas si Junmyeon. Naiwang nakabukas ang pinto, habang confused na nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Jongin. Natawa sila pareho, at sabay na bumuntong hininga.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Tumango-tango si Jongin. “Wow.”</p><p>“So...I guess I’m one of those law students na may jowa na.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Jongin at mahigpit ‘tong hinawakan.</p><p>Ngumiti si Jongin, at medyo nahiya pa ng onti dahil umiwas siya ng tingin. Humigpit din ang hawak niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>“Galingan mo kasi kapag nakapatay ako, ikaw magde-defend sa ‘kin,” pabirong sabi ni Jongin.</p><p>“Paano kita ide-defend e makita pa lang kita, namamatay na ako.”</p><p>Hinampas ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa dibdib. “Kadiri ka.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184886491/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Sa wakas!” Nag-inat si Jongin sa kaniyang kinauupuan. Nasa kwarto niya siya ulit, not alone but with Chanyeol again na nakahilata sa kama ni Jongin.</p><p>“Done? Really, like tapos na?” excited na tanong nito.</p><p>Tumango-tango si Jongin. “Hala, gusto kong umiyak.”</p><p>It’s his thesis na binuno niya for a year. Defense na lang, of course, which would be a different struggle altogether, pero ang mahalaga ay may dedepensahan na siya.</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol at tumayo. “Well, this calls for a celebration! I’ll get the beer!”</p><p>“Wait, wait!”</p><p>Agad namang tumigil si Chanyeol. “Bakit?”</p><p>“Ano…”</p><p>Chanyeol hummed.</p><p>“What if I want...a <em>different</em> kind of celebration?”</p><p>Nagbago ang mukha ni Chanyeol from excitement to confusion. “What?”</p><p>“Y-you know.” Humina ang boses ni Jongin, at nagsimula siyang mag-blush, although he had his playful face on. At that point, alam na ni Chanyeol kung anong gustong mangyari ni Jongin. Marahan siyang sumilip sa labas, checking if lumabas na ng kwarto si Sehun. When he made sure na wala ito, agad siyang pumasok pabalik sa kwarto ni Jongin, sinara ito, at ni-lock.</p><p>Naglakad siya papalapit kay Jongin. “Well, who am I to say no to that?”</p><p>Malalim na ang boses ni Chanyeol, pero iba ang pakiramdam ni Jongin tuwing lalo pa itong lumalalim.</p><p>Biglang tumawa si Jongin. “Hoy! Wait, joke lang!”</p><p>Natigilan si Chanyeol, again, confused.</p><p>“Joke lang! Sorry, oh my god.” Honestly, it was a half-meant joke, so still a joke, pero he felt a little bad dahil parang biglang na-set na ni Chanyeol ‘yung mood niya tapos sinira bigla ni Jongin.</p><p>“Alam mo ang salbahe mo talaga!” bulalas ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Nangingisi pa rin si Jongin. “Bakit, gusto mo ba?”</p><p>“And now you’re being a tease!” Tumakbo si Chanyeol kay Jongin na agad namang tumayo sa kaniyang upuan, at tumalon sa kama. Magpapahabol pa sana si Jongin kaso masyadong mahaba ang reach ni Chanyeol, bago pa man makatalon si Jongin ay nahuli na agad siya nito sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Walang pasabi ay bigla siyang kiniliti ni Chanyeol sa tiyan.</p><p>“Hoy! Shet, tama na!” sigaw ni Jongin in between uncontrollable laughter. Tinatawanan lang din siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Pinagloloko mo ako a, ayan. Ayan!” Patuloy siya sa pagkiliti kay Jongin.</p><p>Natigilan lang sila nang makarinig sila ng dalawang malakas na katok sa pinto. “Learn the art of subtle karatan!” It was Sehun. Hindi nila na-realize na ang likot at ingay na pala nila.</p><p>“Oops,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Pareho silang nakatingin sa pinto, with Chanyeol on top of Jongin.</p><p>Agad na hinawakan ni Jongin ang mukha ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ito sa lips.</p><p>“What, are we still gonna celebrate or not?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Halata sa boses na nag-aabang pa rin siya.</p><p>Nagkunwaring nagdadalawang-isip pa si Jongin. “Hmm. Anong klaseng celebration ba?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Jongin. Stop being a tease!”</p><p>Tumawa ulit si Jongin. “Fine. Fine.”</p><p>Mabilis ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I hate that you’re so handsome,” bulong ni Jongin, “and hot.”</p><p>Umiling-iling si Chanyeol, sabay dila sa kaniyang labi. “No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/50184886601/in/album-72157715352676866/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would really appreciate kung makakapag-iwan kayo ng comment. Super. Also, kung gusto niyo po ng playlist, you can go <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HmlQ0CDT6O57QagtlW2aK?si=Z9eDzF7XShW2KBgAC-hKbg">sa Spotify playlist na 'to</a>.</p><p>Kung umabot ka rito, sobrang maraming salamat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>